


There a sparrow's body lies

by Kuro_Guardian



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Massively AU, Mindscrew, Naruto ... should have tried harder, Neji is not going to be okay, Orochimaru wearing Naruto like a Suit, Team Gai gets devastated, Villain Wins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:36:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5891242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro_Guardian/pseuds/Kuro_Guardian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A flock of darkness against a purely white sky - "Tell me honey... Tell me how you sleep."</p>
            </blockquote>





	There a sparrow's body lies

Fingers in your hair and you wish there existed a sky above you. Wish because you'll never know - never see it again. Figuratively, metaphorically, literally you are blind - the kunai bright as it descends. His lips are rough. They are chapped like those of a little boy who has stayed out in the chill of autumn. And there lies one of the last things you see. Him as he is now. He is almost your height with eyes that looked through you. He doesn't love you, honestly he never has.

Fingers broken you try to will your eyesight to return as he does something you can't ignore. You need to see his face - need to see misplaced eyes more gold then blue, more red then black. Instead you rake your fingers across his face. Panting you dismiss the starbursts of pain in the hopes you've left more scars. He laughs. And in your mind's eye you see him licking off the blood like a cat with a bowl of cream. You can practically see his eyes narrow with amusement. And then you see him smirking and you hear Them.

You're blind you tell yourself and he's nowhere near good enough. Those damnable eyes can't possibly reach you in the dark - his mind is too feeble. He laughs - the sky a perfect white overhead. Like a plague the birds sit upon everything, so dense they appear a shivering cloak of night. A billion eyes as cool and black as his study you - you are found wanting. Three crosses hang behind you and - "Neji?" He smiles as cocky as ever and you wonder how you thought Lee could ever replace him.

He destroys you a hundred years ago in Konoha in a stadium packed with a thousand, thousand sky-black birds. Leaves you bleeding and half-blind as he stares down at you in disgust. And you hear him as you have everyday since he disappeared - "you're not a loser like me". You hear him say things you'll never really understand, but all you hear is how he is a dead-last loser, a complete failure and something inside you weeps. Wept because he'd never love you now, but you didn't know that mattered then. He watches you watch this and you wonder what it's all for, but you know that's why you took this mission.

The birds twitter. His shadowed eyes are a grip around your throat and there are a thousand crosses filled with the carnage you've left behind. And what feels like a thousand years ago you murder the heart of your clan. There wasn't even a need to attack her again as her eyes rolled back and she died. You watched the system fail, the heart stop beating in a chest as fragile as an egg shell. It's not when the chakra shutters away like a broken prayer wheel stopping that you realize what you've done. It's seeing Hanabi's face and watching her not give a damn with the tiniest glint of victory in her eyes. It wasn't seeing him swear with the nobility of a king razing his own kingdom as her blood and his dripped from his hand. Even later with her foot on your chest and her malice digging through your skull it wasn't him swearing to make you pay that gave you pause.

Ignorant you ignored him - ~~_and he snatches your head back one hand in your hair as he rams into you_~~ \- but then he swore a lot of things back then. He swore he'd be Hokage, swore he'd protect his precious people, swore to bring Sasuke back - to save his best friend - to kill his brother. Breathing through the swollen mess of your face as you swallow his seed and your own blood you try not to think of how many of these things have come to pass. More importantly you try not to think of how many of these things have turned to lies. With the taste of your own shit in your mouth you allow yourself to edge toward unconsciousness. Instead you waver on your feet seeing the white sky above and the sextillion birds waiting for the signal to tear you apart. He grin is as mischievous as it ever was.

He leaves you at the edge of town with a head in your lap. You shudder to think of whose it is. Or maybe you shudder because you're cold and in shock. Shock because you thought he loved you but really… "Two birds at two o'clock…" Really it was just that his cock sat like a rod of white hot steel between his thighs, _~~How you loved his thighs and the way his tongue ran up yours~~_ hurting him with an unwanted need. ~~White fingers on your father's face the long purple tongue.~~ You were just a warm place to put it. _~~The chapped lips of an angry little boy.~~_ The knowledge is nearly enough to break you ~~_so tell me_~~ **Neji** ~~ _how will you **sleep**?_~~

The birds are flying burdened with the shiny pieces of your fractured soul and psyche. The sound is - ~~ _a hundred birds screaming as Lee's chest explodes_~~ \- so far beyond your powers of description that you're terrified at the way his lips move without sound simply enthralled. ~~_And she laid in your bed like a gift spoilt, her_ _brown thighs bloodied her and her eyes gone._~~ He stands behind you his lips to your ear," Tell me now - how do you sleep?" ~~_Gai-sensei laid at the foot of the memorial, laid at Kakashi's feet and he is so quiet despite the way he refuses to stop breathing._ ~~ The birds turn the sky to black with their raven-like wings darker then even an Uchiha's ~~**soul**~~ eyes. "How will you sleep now? Tell me please." Tsuande studies your eyes fingers gentle on your face. "Neji?" ~~ _'Have the birds stopped screaming?' Lee's chest is made of blood._~~ "Neji - can you hear me?" ~~_'And have you stopped screaming yet?'_~~ **"No."**


End file.
